Conventionally, there exists an apparatus that determines a psychological state of a user based on change in a brain blood flow volume (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). Furthermore, there exists a method for determining a degree of concentration based on change in a brain blood flow volume (for example, see PTL 2).